gyaanipediafandomcom_ur-20200215-history
ماڈیول:Wikidata/تتبع
local p = {} function trim(s) --Removes leading zeroes from value if s:sub(1,1) "P" then return s:sub(2) else return s end end local function category(propertyid,q,nocate) main = ''.. trim(propertyid) ..'' if nocate and nocate ~= '' then -- to hide the category return '' elseif q and q ~= '' then return q....main end d = mw.text.trim(propertyid) s = list(d) if s then return 'زمرہ:'.. s ..''..main -- linktext(s) end end local function icons(u,id,noicon,icon2) if noicon and noicon ~= '' then -- to hide the icon return '' end local label = mw.wikibase.label(u) -- if label nil or not label then label = else end local temp = label .. ' ('.. u ..')' local ico = 'Arbcom_ru_editing.svg|13px' if icon2 and icon2 ~='' then ico = 'Wikidata-logo.svg|20px' size = '20px' end local so = 'خاصیت کی حیثیت میں تبدیلی کریں ' .. temp ..' ویکی ڈیٹا پر' local im =' ' local noprint= .. im .. local sup= .. noprint .. if u then return noprint end end local function xt(e) return 'صفحات مع خاصیت '.. e end local function wd(e) return e .. ' ویکی ڈیٹا سے ماخوذ' end function list(s) local I = trim(s) if I '6' then ab = 'سربراہ حکومت' elseif I '7' then ab ='بھائی' elseif I '3373' then ab ='بھائی اور بہن' elseif I '9' then ab ='بہن' elseif I '17' then ab ='ملک' elseif I '474' then ab ='ملکی ڈائیلنگ کوڈ' elseif I '18' then ab ='تصویر' elseif I '19' then ab ='مقام پیدائش' elseif I '20' then ab ='مقام وفات' elseif I '22' then ab ='والد' elseif I '25' then ab ='والدہ' elseif I '26' then ab ='شریک زندگی' elseif I '27' then ab ='شہریت' elseif I '35' then ab ='سربراہ ریاست' elseif I '36' then ab ='دار الحکومت' elseif I '37' then ab ='سرکاری زبان' elseif I '38' then ab ='رائج سکہ' elseif I '39' then ab ='منصب' elseif I '40' then ab ='اولاد' elseif I '41' then ab ='پرچم' elseif I '50' then ab ='مصنف' elseif I '53' then ab ='خاندان' elseif I '54' then ab ='رکن اسپورٹ ٹیم' elseif I '57' then ab ='ہدایت کار' elseif I '58' then ab ='ڈراما نگار' elseif I '61' then ab ='موجد' elseif I '66' then ab ='آبائی علاقہ یا شہر' elseif I '69' then ab ='مادر علمی' elseif I '84' then ab ='مهندس معماري' elseif I '86' then ab ='موسیقی' elseif I '94' then ab ='قومی نشان کی تصویر' elseif I '98' then ab ='محرر' elseif I '101' then ab ='دلچسپی' elseif I '102' then ab ='جماعت' elseif I '106' then ab ='پیشہ' elseif I '108' then ab ='نوکری' elseif I '109' then ab ='دستخط' elseif I '112' then ab ='بانی' elseif I '115' then ab ='ملعب' elseif I '119' then ab ='مقام دفن' elseif I '123' then ab ='ناشر' elseif I '127' then ab ='مالک' elseif I '131' then ab ='انتظامی تقسیم' elseif I '135' then ab ='تحریک' elseif I '136' then ab ='صنف' elseif I '137' then ab ='عامل' elseif I '138' then ab ='وجہ تسمیہ' elseif I '140' then ab ='مذہب' elseif I '141' then ab ='حالة حفظ' elseif I '144' then ab ='عمل أصلي' elseif I '154' then ab ='شعار' elseif I '155' then ab ='پچھلا' elseif I '156' then ab ='اگلا' elseif I '157' then ab ='قاتل' elseif I '158' then ab ='ختم' elseif I '159' then ab ='صدر دفاتر' elseif I '162' then ab ='پیش کار' elseif I '166' then ab ='اعزازات' elseif I '169' then ab ='مدير تنفيذي لشركة' elseif I '170' then ab ='مخترع' elseif I '172' then ab ='نسل' elseif I '178' then ab ='توسیع دہندہ' elseif I '78' then ab ='رمز انترنت' elseif I '179' then ab ='سلسلة' elseif I '181' then ab ='خريطة إنتشار' elseif I '184' then ab ='پی ایچ ڈی کی نگرانی' elseif I '185' then ab ='پی ایچ ڈی کے طلبہ' elseif I '218' then ab ='رمز أيزو 639-1' elseif I '219' then ab ='رمز أيزو 3166-2' elseif I '219' then ab ='رمز أيزو 639-2' elseif I '220' then ab ='رمز أيزو 639-3' elseif I '221' then ab ='رمز أيزو 639-6' elseif I '225' then ab ='تسمية علمية' elseif I '238' then ab ='رمز اياتا' elseif I '239' then ab ='رمز ايكاو' elseif I '241' then ab ='فرع عسكري' elseif I '242' then ab ='نقشہ' elseif I '243' then ab ='او سی ایل سی نمبر' elseif I '249' then ab ='رمز شركة بالبورصة' elseif I '263' then ab ='مقر رسمي' elseif I '264' then ab ='شركة تسجيلات' elseif I '272' then ab ='اسٹوڈیو' elseif I '274' then ab ='صيغة جزيئية' elseif I '275' then ab ='رخصة' elseif I '277' then ab ='لغة برمجة' elseif I '279' then ab ='ذیلی نوع' elseif I '281' then ab ='ڈاک رمز' elseif I '286' then ab ='مدرب' elseif I '287' then ab ='مصمم' elseif I '297' then ab ='رمز أيزو 3166-1' elseif I '300' then ab ='رمز أيزو 3166-2' elseif I '306' then ab ='نظام تشغيل' elseif I '345' then ab ='imdb ربط' elseif I '355' then ab ='شركات فرعية' elseif I '364' then ab ='زبان' elseif I '373' then ab ='قالب تصنيف كومنز بوصلة' elseif I '404' then ab ='نمط لعبة' elseif I '405' then ab ='واضع تسمية علمية' elseif I '408' then ab ='محرك' elseif I '421' then ab ='منطقہ وقت' elseif I '410' then ab ='رتبة عسكرية' elseif I '412' then ab ='طبقة صوتية' elseif I '413' then ab ='مركز لاعب' elseif I '414' then ab ='بورصة' elseif I '425' then ab ='مجال مهنة' elseif I '428' then ab ='اختصار عالم نبات' elseif I '449' then ab ='شبكة البث' elseif I '452' then ab ='صناعة شركة' elseif I '463' then ab ='رکن' elseif I '473' then ab ='فون نمبر' elseif I '493' then ab ='کوڈ ICD9' elseif I '494' then ab ='کوڈ ICD10' elseif I '495' then ab ='اصل ملک' elseif I '498' then ab ='رمز أيزو 4217' elseif I '509' then ab ='وجہ وفات' elseif I '598' then ab ='قيادات شخص' elseif I '511' then ab ='سابقہ شرف دہندہ' --elseif I '516' then ab ='محرك' elseif I '1035' then ab ='لاحقہ شرف دہندہ' elseif I '512' then ab ='تعلیمی اسناد' elseif I '527' then ab ='مكونات' elseif I '551' then ab ='رہائش' elseif I '555' then ab ='سجل الفوز زوجي' elseif I '562' then ab ='مصرف' elseif I '563' then ab ='كود ICDO' elseif I '564' then ab ='سجل الفوز فردي' elseif I '569' then ab ='تاریخ پیدائش' elseif I '570' then ab ='تاریخ وفات' elseif I '571' then ab ='تاریخ تاسیس' elseif I '574' then ab ='تاريخ وضع تسمية علمية' elseif I '575' then ab ='تاریخ دریافت' elseif I '576' then ab ='تاریخ اختتام' elseif I '577' then ab ='تاریخ اشاعت' elseif I '580' then ab ='تاريخ آغاز' elseif I '582' then ab ='تاريخ انتہا' elseif I '585' then ab ='تاریخ' elseif I '607' then ab ='لڑائیاں' elseif I '610' then ab ='أعلى قمة' elseif I '625' then ab ='متناسقات' elseif I '634' then ab ='کپتان' elseif I '641' then ab ='کھیل' elseif I '646' then ab ='قالب فريبيس يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '737' then ab ='مؤثر شخصیات' elseif I '746' then ab ='تاریخ غائب' elseif I '748' then ab ='معين' elseif I '2130' then ab ='میزانیہ' elseif I '749' then ab ='شركة أم' elseif I '750' then ab ='تقسیم کنندہ' elseif I '757' then ab ='معرف موقع تراث' elseif I '769' then ab ='تداخل دوائي' elseif I '798' then ab ='تسمية عسكرية' elseif I '800' then ab ='کا رہائے نمایاں' elseif I '802' then ab ='شاگرد' elseif I '812' then ab ='تعلیمی تخصص' elseif I '835' then ab ='اختصار عالم حيوان' elseif I '856' then ab ='باضابطہ ویب سائٹ' elseif I '915' then ab ='موقع تصوير' elseif I '921' then ab ='مرکزی موضوع' elseif I '935' then ab ='کومنز ربط' elseif I '957' then ab ='آئی ایس بی این نمبر' elseif I '1036' then ab ='ڈیوی نمبر' elseif I '1040' then ab ='فلم مدیر' elseif I '1050' then ab ='طبی کیفیت' elseif I '1056' then ab ='منتجات شركة' elseif I '1066' then ab ='استاد' elseif I '1082' then ab ='کل آبادی' elseif I '1399' then ab ='الزامات' elseif I '1098' then ab ='عدد المتحدثين' elseif I '1104' then ab ='تعداد صفحات' elseif I '1120' then ab ='وفیات' elseif I '1128' then ab ='عدد موظفي شركة' elseif I '1132' then ab ='عدد المشاركين' elseif I '1146' then ab ='قالب اتحاد ألعاب القوى يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '1233' then ab ='قالب اسفدب يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '1303' then ab ='آلات فنان' elseif I '1308' then ab ='شاغل منصب' elseif I '1308' then ab ='شاغل منصب' elseif I '1339' then ab ='إصابات' elseif I '1346' then ab ='فاتح' elseif I '1365' then ab ='پیشرو' elseif I '1366' then ab ='جانشین' -- elseif I '1409' then ab ='قالب أرشيف ركوب الدراجات يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '1412' then ab ='لغة كاتب' elseif I '1431' then ab ='منتج تنفيذي' elseif I '1442' then ab ='صورة القبر' --not yet elseif I '1446' then ab ='مفقودين' elseif I '1447' then ab ='قالب سبورتس رفرنس يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '1448' then ab ='باضابطہ نام' elseif I '1451' then ab ='شعار نصي' elseif I '1476' then ab ='عنوان' elseif I '1477' then ab ='پیدائشی نام' elseif I '1532' then ab ='بلد الرياضة' elseif I '1559' then ab ='مقامی نام' elseif I '1562' then ab ='عنوان أول موفي' elseif I '1581' then ab ='قالب مدونة رسمية بوصلة' elseif I '1589' then ab ='أخفض نقطة' elseif I '1590' then ab ='خسائر' elseif I '1618' then ab ='رقم لاعب' elseif I '1663' then ab ='قالب برو سايكلنج يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '1705' then ab ='اسم محلي' elseif I '1798' then ab ='رمز أيزو 639-5' elseif I '1971' then ab ='تعداد اولاد' elseif I '1972' then ab ='معرف أوبن هب يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '1995' then ab ='اختصاص مرض' elseif I '2002' then ab ='قالب تويتر يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '2013' then ab ='قالب فيس بوك يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '2019' then ab ='قالب اسم أول موفي يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '2043' then ab ='لمبائی' elseif I '2044' then ab ='سطح سمندر سے بلندی' elseif I '2046' then ab ='رقبہ' elseif I '2047' then ab ='دورانیہ' elseif I '2049' then ab ='اونچائی' elseif I '2048' then ab ='قد' elseif I '2067' then ab ='وزن' elseif I '2073' then ab ='مدى' elseif I '2090' then ab ='قالب باور اوف تن يستخدم بيانات' elseif I '2097' then ab ='مدت عہدہ' elseif I '2096' then ab ='وصف صورة' elseif I '2101' then ab ='نقطة الانصهار' elseif I '344' then ab ='ہدایت کار برائے عکس بندی' elseif I '2142' then ab ='إيرادات' elseif I '2218' then ab ='شخصی دولت' elseif I '2250' then ab ='متوسط العمر' elseif I '2284' then ab ='سعر الصرف' elseif I '2386' then ab ='قطر' elseif I '2438' then ab ='راوی' elseif I '2522' then ab ='فاتح شخصیت' elseif I '2534' then ab ='صيغة' elseif I '2656' then ab ='تصنيف الفيفا' elseif I '2716' then ab ='صورة مجمعة'--not yet elseif I '2910' then ab ='إيقونة'--not yet elseif I '3383' then ab ='ملصق فيلم' elseif I '1546' then ab ='شعار وطني' -- elseif I ' ' then ab =' ' -- elseif I ' ' then ab =' ' -- elseif I ' ' then ab =' ' -- elseif I ' ' then ab =' ' else return xt(s) end return wd(ab) end function p.pageId(frame) entity = mw.wikibase.getEntityObject() if not entity then return nil else return entity.id end end function p.makecategory1(options) --Main function prop = options'property' noicon = options'noicon' -- options to hide the icon. nocate = options'nocate' -- options to hide the category. q = options'category' iid = options'entityId' or options'id' icon2 = options'icon2' if iid '' or not iid then id = p.pageId() else id = iid end if prop '' or not prop then return nil -- don't do anything if no options property. end propertyid = mw.ustring.gsub(prop:upper(), " ", "") icon = icons(propertyid,id,noicon,icon2) -- function to display the icon. cate = category(propertyid,q,nocate) -- function to display the category. last = cate .... icon return last end function p.makecategory(frame) --Main function local final = p.makecategory1(frame.args) return final end function p.make1(prop,id) --Main function if id '' or not id then id = p.pageId() else id = iid end if prop '' or not prop then return nil -- don't do anything if no args property. end propertyid = mw.ustring.gsub(prop:upper(), " ", "") icon = icons(propertyid,id,noicon) -- function to display the icon. cate = category(propertyid,q,nocate) -- function to display the category. last = cate .... icon return last end function p.SS(frame) --testing function s = mw.ustring.gsub(frame.args'property':upper(), " ", "") s = list(s) s = mw.text.trim(s) if s '' or not s then return nil end q = frame.args'category' if q '' or not q then return category(s) else return q end end return p